


The Dog Days Are Over

by crownheartsteacup



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownheartsteacup/pseuds/crownheartsteacup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick isn't really sure what to expect when he's told to meet the boys at tour by a rather cross Harry Styles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dog Days Are Over

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from, I just wanted some fluff and cuddling. And then all those adorable pictures of Loki popped up as well as pictures of Nick and Thurston and this happened... I completely blame Grimmy for this because he kept talking about Thurston sneakily sleeping in his bed on the Breakfast Show.

As soon as the cab stopped and Nick opened the door, Harry was next to him, shoving some money at the driver while Niall was pulling Nick out of the cab.

“Thank god you’re finally here. Next time I tell you to come up, don’t go and look for flights and everything, just hop into your car and get moving. I’ll never wait that long again. A whole day, Grimmy!”, Harry whined, taking Nick’s carry-on bag from the backseat, shoving him along towards the direction of the tour bus.

When Harry had called him the day before he didn’t really tell him what was up, just told him to come meet up with the band as a surprise because Louis was missing him a lot, so Nick packed up a little over-night bag and went on a quick hunt for a flight up to where the band was currently touring, looking forward to seeing his boyfriend again. They had been planning to meet up in two weeks, but thanks to Harry, he was here now for the weekend. Nick was going to stay on the bus, probably and hopefully with his boy most of the time. He knew Louis could get a little huffy and down when he was upset, but the way Harry was acting now it seemed to be a little more serious than he had anticipated at first.

“Where is Lou anyway?”, Grimmy asked, following the boys up to the tour bus.

“He’s in his bunk, pouting.” Niall explained, rolling his eyes and Harry chimed in, explaining a little further. “You know we all know and love Lou, right? And we are used to him being a little moody now and then and know when to comfort him and when just to keep away, but he’s really upset." It was unusual to hear Harry talk that fast, waving one hand around. "Especially since you didn’t call him at all today. He’s in bed and hates everyone. When I called you yesterday, he actually had yelled at Liam and Loki. Loki! That poor little dog.” Harry shook his head sadly.

Surprised, Nick raised an eyebrow. “Really? At the dog? But he loves that dog.”

“Yeah, we know. That’s why I called. I tried to cuddle up to him, you know? And he just chased me away. Apparently Loki on his bed makes him remember Thurston on your bed, you know? And that got him really upset”, Harry explained, knocking on the door of the bus so it opened for them, allowing the three of them to slip in.

Zayn and Liam looked up from where they were sitting on one of the couches, playing something on the PlayStation with Loki curled up next to Liam, his head on his master’s lap. When Nick followed Harry into the room, the dog jumped up though, running over to inspect the newcomer, sniffing at Nick’s fingers and then licking them.

Nick grinned and kneeled down to pet the dog for a moment, waving at the other two boys in greeting and letting Loki press his cold snout against Nick’s neck. “Hi guys. Lou back there?” He nodded towards the back of the bus, where there were two bunks visible through a partially open curtain.

“Yeah, go on.” Zayn smiled at him. “He’s got headphones on, probably won’t hear you coming.”

Nick grinned. “Good. Very good.” He gently scratched Loki between the ears. “Is it okay if I take the dog with me for a moment, Liam?”

When Liam nodded, Nick got out of his crouched position and carefully guided the dog along, opening the curtain to the back of the bus before pulling it closed behind him. Every bunk was clearly visible, curtains pulled back and beddings tousled, every bunk but one. Louis obviously didn’t want anybody to disturb him, the curtain pulled close so he was completely hidden from sight.

Carefully, Nick pulled the curtain back a little, smiling when he found Louis curled up with his back to Nick, ear-buds in his ears, blankets pulled up over his shoulders and completely cut off from the world. Nick moved the curtain back into place, slipping off his shoes and stripped off his jacket, dropped both to the floor close to the end of Louis’ bunk. Then he picked the puppy up and nuzzled the soft fur between his ears for a moment, before he pulled the curtain back a little and let the dog climb out of his arms onto the mattress, climbing in behind him.

Louis tensed up, letting out an unhappy grumble when Loki’s soft paws climbed over his legs and the dog stepped up around him and clambered clumsily up to Louis’ face, his walk a little unsure on the soft underground. He padded up to Louis’ face and sniffed at him, wet nose nudging against Louis’.

The singer sighed and opened up his eyes, fixing the dog with a hard stare. “Loki. Out of here. Out.” He tugged at the cable of his headphones, pulling one out of his ear. “Don’t look at me like that. Harry, you can go as well, get lost and take the dog with you.” Since he hadn’t turned around yet, he obviously thought Grimmy was Harry, coming forward once more to comfort him.

Nick just let out a soft chuckle, simply lying down behind Louis and slipping an arm around him to pet the dog in front of them. He could feel Louis take a deep breath to scold the assumed Harry once more, but when Louis spotted the anchor tattoo on the wrist right in front of his face, he tensed for a completely different reason.

“That’s not the way to talk to a poor little puppy, Lou”, Nick scolded gently, cuddling up a little closer and pressing a soft kiss to the back of Louis’ neck. “Oh and Hi babe.”

“Nick?”, Louis whispered softly, his hand coming up to close around the older one’s wrist, thumb brushing over the tattoo there. Slowly, he turned his head to look over his shoulder, looking right into Nick’s eyes.

“Surprise”, Nick whispered right back, leaning in for a soft peck.

“Oh god.. Nick…”, Louis mumbled, tearing up a little and turning around beneath Nick’s arm. He wrapped his arms around Nick, clinging and leaning up for a kiss, his fingers tangling in Nick’s hair.

The older one just held on, pressing little kisses all over his face and rubbing Louis’ back in return, letting him cling to his boyfriend. “Hi”, he whispered again. “Missed you, Lou.”

Louis just nodded and cuddled up a little closer, burying his face against Nick’s neck. “How.. why?”, he mumbled, making Nick smile gently.

“Because a little birdie told me you missed me and I missed you, too. So I came up here for the weekend.” Nick smiled a little more. “Is there room for me under the blanket, baby?”

Immediately, Louis nodded and pulled back a little, leaving just enough room for Nick to move around and slip under the blanket with Louis, cradling him in his arms once more. He could feel the dog clambering around on the blanket curiously, looking for a comfortable place to curl up and let out a little laugh when he finally slumped over Louis’ side, head nudging against their arms and begging for attention silently.

Louis chuckled as well, moving a little to adjust to the dog, petting him gently and curling up closer against Nick in the same movement. “Feels like home like this”, he whispered. “Just like your bed when Thurston comes in for a cuddle.”

Nick nodded, running his fingers through Louis’ hair, and kissed his temple gently, happy that his impromptu plan to remind Louis of being back home instead of the tour had worked. He could already feel Louis relaxing against his chest and just nuzzled his hair gently, his other hand rubbing his back and side. They just laid there and soaked up each other’s presence silently, moving only to trade lazy kisses every now and then.

When Louis was slowly going boneless and sleepy in his arms a while later, Nick softly nudged his cheek with his nose, smiling a little. “Do you know what else would feel like home, love?”, he whispered, gently rubbing his thumb over Louis’ hipbone. “Chasing the dog out of the bed and room so we can have a good fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it :) Feel free to point out any mistakes, I'm no native speaker, so I'm always thankful for help.


End file.
